Where We Stand
by happyasusual4
Summary: Wes sends Macy off on a little adventure, and she gets a surprise at the end of the game.


Where We Stand

_What the heck?_ I had come in to my apartment to find an envelope taped on my door. It had W1 written in one corner and E14 on the other. _O-kay. _I opened it and saw a letter with my name on it.

_Macy-_

_Come to the park on 5__th__ avenue. Look under the slide. You'll find a little surprise._

_-Wes_

_P.S. Save the envelopes._

_Wes,_ I thought to myself as I put on my running shoes. _What's he doing?_ Wes and I have been dating for two years now. It's our freshman year of college at the U, and our relationship is stronger than ever. My mom and I are doing a lot better too. We had talked, and cried, for a long time about my dad. I thought about this as I jogged to the park. I looked under the slide and found another envelope taped to it. I pulled it off and saw that it had an A9 and R11 written on it. I opened it and read the next letter

_Macy-_

_I'm glad nobody's taken this from the slide. I don't know why they would, but some people are weird. Anyway….see that house across the street? My friend Owen's mom lives there. She'll give you your next clue. _

_P.S. Don't forget to save the envelopes. ___

_-Wes_

Huh. I had met Owen before, but I had never met his mom. Would she know what Wes was up to? Well, only one way to find out. I walked cautiously across the street to her house. I knocked on the door and it opened to reveal a tall, dark-haired woman who looked exactly like Owen.

"Hello, Macy. Wes told me to give this to you when you came. He's such a nice boy. Funny too."

I smiled. "I know. Thanks for giving it to me. Any chance you know what's going on?"

She laughed and replied, "No. He wouldn't tell me for anything. 'Don't want to ruin the surprise' he said."

"Oh well, thanks. See you around."

"Bye dear."

I walked out and sat on the front step. This one had a big Y5 and M8 on it.

_Macy-_

_Thanks for sticking with me, Trust me, it'll be worth your time. I hope anyway. Take a walk down the street for awhile until you reach the Quik Zip. Go inside and tell the guy at the counter that you're Macy. Do exactly as he says or you won't get the next envelope. And if you don't finish this little game, I'm not taking you to the concert on Friday._

_-Wes_

_P.S. ENVELOPES!!_

"That jerk. He knows how much I want to go to that concert. It better be worth my time," I mumbled to myself as I walked to the Quik Zip. As I walked in the guy looked up and started laughing.

"What?" I asked, irritated.

"So you must be Macy. He said to watch for a gorgeous, smart-looking blonde who looks annoyed or confused. And you fit that description perfectly."

"Okay," I sighed, "What do I have to do?"

"He said for you to run up and down the block screaming I love Wes for ten minutes in this" He held up , not even kidding, a bright yellow chicken suit which had the face cut out so everybody could see who it is. Lucky me.

"No way! I'm not doing that! Can't you just be nice and give me the next envelope without having to do that?"

"Nope! He said you'd say something like that and to not let up no matter how much you begged."

"Oh jeez, give it here" I took it and slipped the whole damn thing over my head. The dude started snickering again. "Shut up," I snapped.

"I'll time you and tell you when to stop" he said smiling widely.

Well here goes nothing. I walked outside and the innocent passerbys gave me varying looks of fright, amusement, and full blown joy. "ILOVE WES! I LOVE WES!" I yelled as I ran up and down the street. I am so gonna kill him for this. I LOVE WES! I LOVE WES! I continued screaming for the ten minutes until the dude said loudly, "Time's up!"

"Oh thank god. Give…. Me…..the..envelope" I panted. He handed it over as I scrambled out of the chicken suit. It had M13 and R10 written on it. I opened it and read,

_Macy-_

_Hahaha! Glad to know you love me so much. Do you like Chinese? That's one question I've never gotten the answer to despite our constant game of truth. Go to the Chinese restaurant two blocks south of there. Look in the container where they hold all their chopsticks. Underneath all of them should be the next envelope._

_-Wes_

_P.S. I love you too._

_Only for you Wes._ I thought to myself as I ran to the Chinese restaurant, Wok & Roll. Lame, yet cool at the same time. I walked in and found myself face to face with Jason.

"Hello, Macy. Long time no see." He said politely.

"Hello, Jason. It has been awhile hasn't it? How's Harvard?"

"It's alright. The classes there are just dreadful. They're either boring or not productive at all. And my teachers are all f-"

"I'm sorry, Jason, but I'm kind of in a hurry. It was nice seeing you." I cut him off before I drowned in the academic talk. I went over to the chopsticks and dug around in the container. I pulled the envelope out right as a waiter gave me a dirty look. This one was L4 and I2.

_Macy- _

_So did the waiters look at you weird? Me too. Now I want you to take two chopsticks and walk outside. Go left, past the stop sign, and into the hair salon. Go to the man with long brown hair and twist his hair up into a bun with the chopsticks. When you're done, he'll give you the next one._

_-Wes_

As I got into the hair salon all I saw was bright colors and funky patterns. Of all places, he had to choose Fliptastic, the place famous for its all gay staff. Oh dear. This guy with orange and pink highlights was talking into his phone. "If he takes me to McDonalds again tonight, I will just die! He's so cheap! He can't even take me to get those amazing new shoes I saw in JCPennys! I'm so gonna get my mi-" _Wow, I guess they're having some issues. _A man with long brown hippie hair waved me over. I walked over to him.

"Before you ask, I don't know what Wes is doing and why he wants you to put my hair in a bun. Just do it and you most likely find out," he said boredly.

"Okay. I'll try." It took me half an hour to put it up. His hair was so greasy and disgusting. While I was messing with it, he told me he had just gotten it taken out of dreads and that I wouldn't _believe_ how much crap had come out of it. _Okay, EW! Shut up!_ I wanted to say. "That's, um…nice," was what I really said. When I was done, he handed it over. I walked outside and read it. O6 and Y12. _What does that mean?_

_Macy- _

_This is almost the last one. I need you to do something for me. Go to Radio Shack and ask for Jeremy. Tell him you're Macy and to set up the stuff. Don't worry, it will all be explained shortly. He'll give you the next one. _

_-Wes_

Alright, Radio Shack it is. When I walked in, I noticed all these sales on video cameras. Like, really spazzy sale signs. (BUY THIS NEW MINI LAPEL SD CAMCORDER!! IT WILL CHANGE YOUR LIFE!) Stuff like that.

"May I help you?" the guy at the counter asked.

"Yeah, um, I'm Macy. I'm supposed to look for Jeremy. Is he here?"

"Hold on, I'll get him."

I tried to piece it together. The park, Owen's mom's house, he Quik Zip, the Chinese place, the salon, and finally, Radio Shack. There was no pattern to it. We didn't run this route. I'd never been to the restaurant or the salon. Ugh. Only one way to figure it out. I've been saying that a lot today. The guy I assumed was Jeremy came out and walked up to me.

"So you must be Macy."

"Yup. I'm supposed to tell you to 'set up the stuff'" I air quoted.

"Okay, I will. Here's the envelope."

"Thanks." This one was L3 and U7.

_Macy- _

_One more to go. Go to the lake near campus. There is a bench by the path. Reach under and retrieve the envelope and special surprise. Follow the instructions exactly on this next one. I'll see you soon._

_-Wes_

Good, this'll be done soon. I loved the lake by campus. It was kind of me and Wes' spot, as cheesy as that sounds. It was no coincidence he chose this place. Something big was up. I jogged to the lake and found the spoken-of bench. I got the envelope and….a pen? _Some surprise_, I thought. The last letter. Well, here goes.

_Macy- _

_You better have saved those envelopes. What I need you to do is get them out and write out the letters in the order of the numbers after them. Can you do that? Good. See you __very__ soon._

_-Wes_

I set out all the envelopes on the bench and looked at the letters, slowly writing them down. _WILLYOUMARRYME_._ Oh my god, he's proposing. _I looked up and found Wes there, down on one knee, staring at me. I got up slowly and faced him.

"I love you Macy. More than anything else in the world. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you," he said. He produced a ring so simple, but beautiful that I was literally speechless. **(A/N I can't describe it right. Link on profile!) **I looked down from his beautiful face to try to gather my thoughts to form something coherent.

"Macy? You're supposed to say something now," he said in a slightly nervous voice. He lifted my chin to make me look at him. I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him with all the love I could muster. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me back just as fiercely. When we pulled back for air, he leaned his forhead against mine.

"So is that a yes?"

I laughed a little. "Yes" His face broke into the most breathtaking smile, and I couldn't help but kiss him again. "I love you," I said against his lips.

"I love you too, Macy. So much."

"Where we stand right now, is officially my favorite place." He laughed his wonderful laugh, and I couldn't help but smile. My only thought as I kissed him again was this:

I finally had my forever.


End file.
